


Always close the door

by Tsukirai



Category: White Collar
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Humor, It practically is anyways, M/M, Oneshot, PDA, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukirai/pseuds/Tsukirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is being annoying and Peter makes a deal with him. 1 minute without Neal saying anything and he doesn't get to do it. Short oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always close the door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar
> 
> First uploaded on FF.net

Peter, Neal, Jones, and Diana in the conference room, discussing their plan for their current mission. Peter and Neal were standing at the front of the room while Diana and Jones were sitting at the side. They were trying to catch Eric Dunman, a dangerous man and suspected jewelry thief.

He's dangerous because he has a short temper, is impatient, and is famed for shooting anyone who pisses him off. However said man has a girlfriend, and they were discussing about how to get close to her to obtain information about the jewelry heist they were doing.

Neal smiled and raised his hand. "I can do it."

"No." Peter said in a strict tone.

"Aw, come one Peter! You know I can do it. You even let me do it before!" Neal whined.

"This is different and more dangerous." Peter replied, matter-of-factly.

"How?" Neal challenged.

"Don't question me Caffrey." Peter said, irritated. If he said no, it means no.

"How, Peter?" Neal was clearly trying to push his buttons. He enjoyed teasing Peter.

"He's dangerous—"

"So is every other criminal we have caught so far," Neal interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me! She is also taken." Peter finished his point, however…

"As if that has ever stopped me before…" Neal retorted.

"And that means Dunman will shoot you if you even try to talk to her." Peter crossed his arms.

Neal stared at Peter for 2 seconds before smiling. "Are you worried about me Peter?"

Peter thought for a while, than said, "Yah. About as much as how I worry about a rabbit trying to eat me."

Neal pouted. "You care so little about me? In that case, you would have no problem letting me get close to her."

"NO Caffrey. NO."

Jones leaned towards Diana and whispered, "It's like we're not even here."

Diana sighed and put her face in her hands.

Neal frowned. "Come on Peter! I can do it! He won't know! It won't be a problem!"

"Look Neal, if I can keep you quiet for 1 minute without you saying a single word, you can't do it. However if you do manage out a word, you get to do it. Deal?"

"Deal." Neal said, but right after he finished saying it, Peter grabbed Neal's tie and pulled, his other hand gripping Neal's shoulder to hold him there as his mouth quickly covered Neal's.

Neal was surprised. So were Jones and Diana.

Peter's grip on Neal was tight enough to let Neal know that he can't push away. Peter licked the bottom of Neal's lips, telling him to open up. Neal was slightly hesitant, since he realized that Jones and Diana were still in the room and staring at them as if a tiger just gave birth to a zebra, however Neal just gave up and opened up.

Peter felt Neal open his mouth and his tongue immediately plunged in. Tongue rubbed against tongue.

"Mmh," Neal moaned into Peter's mouth. After awhile, they let go for air but only for less then a second because as soon as Peter got some air, he immediately went back in.

Neal gripped both of Peter's arms and Peter opened his eyes to let go of Neal's tie and held it up so he could look at his watch.

10 seconds, later Peter pulled back and caught the expression on Neal's face. His bright blue eyes were clouded with surprise, confusion and a slight hint of lust. He was also slightly blushing. They were both breathing a little heavy as they just started at each other.

"Hell, Peter. I thought you were married?" Jones was the one to break the silence.

"He is. Me and Elizabeth share him." Neal replied before Peter could say anything.

"You make me sound like some kind of pet." Peter frowned, "But anyways, you didn't say a single word throughout that one minute."

"I did! I moaned!"

"Yes you did, but 'Mmh' isn't a word."

Neal pouted. "So I guess Diana is going to talk to Dunman's girl right?"

"It's the safest. Dunman is going to a party this Friday. His girl is going to be there for sure. Diana, dress nice and get close to her."

"Will do, boss." Diana replied, packing her things, Jones doing the same.

"Oh, and you guys might want to do that in a more private place next time. I think half the office saw you two at it." Jones added, nodding his head towards the glass wall, where half the people downstairs were staring right back at them, their jaws hitting the floor.

"Whoops. Maybe we should have closed the door." Neal said, turning his head back from looking out the door and smiling at Peter.

Peter just groaned and moved his hand from his forehead and down, covering his mouth while groaning.

Neal just chuckled as Jones and Diana went out.

"I don't think Hughes will be happy. Seriously Peter? What happened to separating your personal life and your work life?" Neal said.

"Well, you never know. And it's because of you that I can't keep them separated much." Peter replied.

He wondered if everybody will look at them differently and how Hughes will react.

Peter sighed. Neal was high maintenance. Very high.


End file.
